blair and chuck songs
by theprue
Summary: you need to read it to know but i can tell it is a songfic
1. unwritten?

Song fic six songs from my phone

"He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory"

?

Blair was on her room she looked out I was raining she want to be in a good mood too day coz' her dad was coming so she took out her makeup and turned on the radio

"I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned"

The song reminded her of herself and the part that she was unwritten even if all was so upset about that she was the perfect queen

"Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions"

There was something the one thing she wanted that was nearly impassable to get, CHUCK she knew it was just to say those 3 words 8 letters but "what if he doesn't feel that way" she keep telling herself

"Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah"

But on the other hand he'll never know of I never tell him as the song says "no one else can feel it for you only you can let it in no one else can speak the words on your lips"

"I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh"

My mom always said that if I marked a mistake she won't be my mom more coz' she won't live whit the shame.


	2. before he cheats

"You know You don't really know what you've got until you loose it".

She looked at a photo of her and her ex boyfriend Nate as a new song cam

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..."

Who was she kidding he was moved on, ones she was about to give him one more chance but if he cut cheat on her ones the he cut do it again .

"Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know."

It is funny I got mad at Nate for having sex with Serena but I was the one making out With Chuck behind his back at least Nate told me, I never told him.

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"

Okay I didn't did that coz' chuck told me that it was childish to something like that when you just cut blog gossip girl about his most private things.

"Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..."

I remember when I want to lose It to Nate I wasn't even drunk but the funny part was that it was Chuck I lost it too.

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..."

I blog to Gossip girl all things I knew about him and 30min later all in UES knew it too but I felled bad.

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!"

But I know that I'll never get together whit him again.


	3. got a secret

"we are Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl"---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was done whit her makeup and was about to do her hair when she got a text :

**Hi b,**

**I was thinking about if you had a moment I need to talk to someone –c**

She was wondering what cut be so in portend that he wanted to talk to her but texted him back:

**Hi c,**

**Of course just come I'm living for Paris 2 night and my mom I out the hole night**

**See you **

**-b;) **

She turned on the radio as the song came she started to sing: "_Got a secret,  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save.  
Better lock it in your pocket,  
Taking this one to the grave.  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said.  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead."_

little did she know that chuck had enter her room he looked at her like the night at victrola

"_Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret?  
Now you're telling lies  
'Cause you have sworn to keep it.  
But no one keeps a secret,  
No one keeps a secret.  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains,  
Become a living hell.  
'Cause everybody tells,  
Everybody tells_"

He slowly walked over to her (A/N the music is too high for her too hear him)

"_Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret?  
Now you're telling lies  
'Cause you have sworn to keep it.  
But no one keeps a secret,  
No one keeps a secret.  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains,  
Become a living hell.  
'Cause everybody tells,  
Everybody tells_."

'_**She is so beautiful' **_he whispered to himself

"_Look into my eyes,  
Now you're getting sleepy.  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping,  
I know what you're keeping."_  
she was standing there and just singing

"Look into my eyes,  
Now you're getting sleepy.  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping,  
I know what you're keeping.  
OMG she is so beautiful  
"Got a secret,  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save.  
Better lock it in your pocket,  
Taking this one to the grave.  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said.  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead."


End file.
